


Vegeta Makes The West Great Again

by RobRivers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Politics, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobRivers/pseuds/RobRivers
Summary: A manifesto said by Vegeta after he killed Goku after they kill Buu. He dedicated to writing this after killing Goku.





	Vegeta Makes The West Great Again

Making the West Great Again Vol 1  
Juan Rivera 

Prologue: A few months after Buu is defeated, Vegeta fights Goku again. Though it is for the fate of the world. At first Goku thought he was playing around. However, he realized Vegeta was serious all too late when he brought him over to heavily populated city. Unfortunately for Goku, Vegeta critically wounded him several times. He landed the killing blow by punching a hole in his heart. After that, he dedicated himself to writing and conquering the world with his own beliefs. Below is his manifesto that he published.

Making the West Great Again 

Author’s Note: These are a collection of my ramblings and rants. I did not put much thought into this piece; I would not expect much from this. This is also volume 1 as I may release another volume in the future. A volume that would be much more well organized and well written. Enjoy the read. 

Forward: I am believer of all forms of fascism. It has its uses such as routing the leftists and undesirables. However, it should not be a permanent solution and should only be used in desperate times such as the times this is being written. In short, the use of government should be to kill government and transition to several state governments like the Confederacy. This book will be divided into chapters of my thoughts and possible solutions of solving the leftist problem. However, the methods described in this piece can be used by both the left and the right. 

Chapter 1 Violence is the only answer.  
As the time this is being written, the left is winning the culture war. Why? Because they utilize violence while the right refrains from it, waiting for some sort of sign. The sign will not come unless you make it come(giggity). There is no organization within the right wing as well.  
Whenever a nigger dies for being a criminal, white liberals and other criminal niggers are eager to riot, masking it as a “peaceful protest”. They are covered by media outlets and praised as heroes. (The media is leftist as well.)  
The right wing can learn and follow this example. I propose and advocate the use of violence, shooting up leftist buildings (such as the Facebook or YouTube office), bombings of federal establishments, and the assassinations of political candidates. How did the communist party take over in Russia? Using force and political violence.  
If the right organizes into a fighting force and uses violence, it can hope to overthrow the government and extinguish the liberals. This can also be applied towards any group with a political stance. The liberals use violence so why shouldn’t the right? Violence is the only effective answer. Voting is also a lie set forth by the Jews. It is only there just to give some sort of illusion of choice for the people. It can also be corrupted, and it has been.  
Chapter 2 Racemixing  
I am no genetic scientist but even I know it is not a good idea for a nigger to breed with a cracker. The whites with the whites, the blacks with the blacks, the Asians with the Asians, and the Hispanics with the Hispanics. For now, if the right take control of the world again, it should be accepted for light skin Hispanics to breed with whites; at least for the first couple generations to correct the genetic tree. Segregation should be brought back to enforce this rule as well; segregation will be covered later if I remember to cover it.  
What about those who break this rule? I propose that they should be sterilized as well as their offspring, as to not breed anymore; They should also be exiled for their crime.  
Chapter 3 The Jewish Question  
I am tolerant of most races, crackers, niggers, gooks, and fellow spics. However, the Kikes, are too dangerous. The Jews have been kicked out of 109 countries and for good reason. The Jews are responsible for most of the world’s problems. They subvert a nation to pacify it; they take control of the major businesses and media to promote degeneracy. They are a minority and yet are overrepresented in the media and the business worlds. The Jews have been responsible for many financial bank crashes since they run most of the banks and businesses. In the wake of the Great War, the Jews caused several bank crashes in the Weimar Republic, which is now known as Germany (source: Adolf Hitler: The Greatest Story Never Told). They have also even lied about the alleged Holocaust. It would have been mathematically impossible to kill 6 million Jews while undergoing the emergencies of a war. 6 million bodies in 6-11 years, the math does not check out. There were thin glass windows and wooden doors. Not to mention the amount of time it would take to gas, take the body, and cremate a body. Sure, they may have killed some through just shooting but it would still be impossible to reach that high score, as stated, they were fighting a war. I remember passing through a Jewish owned town one night with my friend. We saw dozens of Jews on and about, like the bloodsucking vampires they are. My answer to the Jewish question is simple- allow them to leave the country with all their assets, those who do not comply will be executed.  
Chapter 4 The Right to Bear Arms  
Under this new society, it should take a very lax stance towards firearms. Basically, if you can afford it, you should be able to own it. Full auto weapons, short-barreled rifles, tanks, and fighter jets. A colleague of mine and I had a little debate about having to purchase a permit and wait for it. She, unfortunately, supports it. This is a horrendous and idiotic idea, what if you are in danger of a stalker? Tried to explain but her thick skull could not comprehend the logic behind it. Whatever, I will laugh and tell her “I told you so” if and when she gets assaulted. She gets what she fucking deserves. All anti-gun politicians, advocates, FBI, and ATF agents should be executed for treason with no trial. In fact, I propose a program in firearm safety and citizens get one free pistol when they turn 18. I also advocate for militias in every state. These militias would replace the police and be much more effective since they are made up of the community members. 

Chapter 5 Whores and Thottery  
In these times, women have resorted to selling themselves as prostitutes or whores online on Only Fans. They must be purged of during a takeover. They are irredeemable since their purity is gone. We need to show women their place in the natural order and putting them back in kitchens. A woman’s purpose in life should be to serve the home, please their husband, and be breeding machines. This pornography and prostitution are heretical and haram. It is filth, women used to be so pure. That is until the Jews exploited them for pornographic purposes. Though until the culture war is over, we should use them for pleasure. Whores are a commodity. The Nazis had brothels set up in concentration camps. Of course, this doesn’t mean we are going to round up the sluts for execution once we have seized power.  
Chapter 6 The Jewish Question Part 2  
Yes, they say “Jesus was a Jew”, he was but the Jews in contemporary times are not the Jews of biblical times. There are different tribes of Jews. My theory is that sometime in history, the Biblical Jews were wiped out or taken up by God. They were then replaced by the Pharisees, a heretical tribe of Jews that reject Jesus. John 10:24-25 “24 Then came the Jews round about him, and said unto him, How long dost thou make us to doubt? If thou be the Christ, tell us plainly.  
25 Jesus answered them, I told you, and ye believed not: the works that I do in my Father's name, they bear witness of me.” They always committed the sin of blasphemy, claiming Jesus was possessed by a demon; Mark 3:22 “And the scribes which came down from Jerusalem said, He hath Beelzebub, and by the prince of the devils casteth he out devils.” These were most likely the Pharisees a different tribe, not of the tribe of King David or Solomon. They also killed Jesus by telling the Romans to do so. In truth, Pilates did not want to kill Christ but was urged to do so. Matthew 27:22-24 “22Pilate saith unto them, What shall I do then with Jesus which is called Christ? They all say unto him, Let him be crucified.  
23 And the governor said, Why, what evil hath he done? But they cried out the more, saying, Let him be crucified.  
24 When Pilate saw that he could prevail nothing, but that rather a tumult was made, he took water, and washed his hands before the multitude, saying, I am innocent of the blood of this just person: see ye to it.” Typical for them to do so. Jews now are a Satanic cult, Revelation 3:9 “9 Behold, I will make them of the synagogue of Satan, which say they are Jews, and are not, but do lie; behold, I will make them to come and worship before thy feet, and to know that I have loved thee.” As mentioned before, they should be deported or executed on the spot.  
Chapter 7 Judaism and Communism/Socialism  
What do Lenin, Marx, and Stalin have in common, they are all Jewish communists. I put socialism and communism in the same title of the chapter since they are two sides of the same coin. Socialism and Communism are inherently Jewish ideals fueled by greed. Only the people in power benefit from this ideology. Notice how Bernie Sanders, a prominent socialist is a Jew.  
Chapter 8 Ensuring Peaceful Transition of Power  
There is the threat of a tyrannical government with these fascist ideals of course. The way a peaceful transition would be by breaking into various states like with the Confederate States of America. Earlier, it was stated that everyone would and should be armed. With various militias on and about, it would be nearly impossible for an oppressive government to rise. 

Chapter 9 Fags  
Fags are among the most degenerate beings ever. Of course being a fag is morally incorrect but it is wrong biologically. It takes a man and woman to reproduce. A dick and a pussy. Fags are ending the cycle of life by continuing their errors. Imagine of everyone in the world was a fag, humanity would be extinct within a few decades.  
Chapter 10 Transniggers  
In addition to the fags, we have mentally disabled people thinking they are all sorts of genders. A lot of them kill themselves, which is disappointing since a lot more should be doing that; we must ramp up their suicide rates by bullying them more. Killing them is another viable option. There is also the matter of retards saying “asexual”, which is just a fancy way of saying low sex drive. They want to feel included, so they have to make up some dumbass term.  
Chapter 11 Linking Jews with Degeneracy and Contemporary Problems  
As states before the Kikes are to blame for most of the world’s problems. They own a multitude of the financial institutions, are overrepresented in the media, and it is “sinful” to call them out on their nonsense. Anyone who dared to call them out have been demonized by the media. The politicians all sell out to Israel as well. Trump for one, is a politician who sells out America to the shyster Jews.  
Chapter 13 Bringing Back Segregation  
Make no mistake, we need to bring back segregation. Nowadays, the races all want to kill each other because the Kikes socially Engineered the races to all hate each other; with pigs killing niggers starting up hatred towards the crackers. Bringing forth segregation would get the races to calm down. Ideally, segregation would be kept and enforced to prevent interracial romantic relationships.  
Chapter 14 The Difference Between a Black Man and a Nigger  
There is a fine line difference a black man and a nigger. The black man is educated, works hard, and is normally right wing. A nigger is the opposite of that, uneducated, sells drugs, commits crime, and is typically a Democrat because they are nigger lovers. The Democrat Party is a modern-day slave plantation. For votes, the Democrats give the niggers all these social programs like welfare and scholarships.  
Chapter 15 My Experience with Niggers  
In 6th grade, I was a spic, but I was still bullied by the niggers. There is a fine line between a black man and a nigger as explained in the previous chapter. They all targeted me because I had lighter skin. This is true because they bullied other Hispanics or Blacks who were also light skinned. Fuck those niggers. I will give it to them though; if that did not happen, I could be some nigger loving liberal today. This was the first redpill for me. The butterfly effect and pre-determined destinies can be real.  
Chapter 16 The Jews Fear the Samurai  
The warrior poet should be on top of any society. They have the heart of a warrior and the intelligence of a writer or philosopher. In short, the Jews fear the samurai. Anyone can be a samurai if one has the heart and courage of one. The samurai will take the world back from the Jews and correct the world. There are samurai around the world but need to be inspired to fight the Jews. When they are, the Jews’ time is numbered.

Chapter 17 Conclusion  
I do not have much else to go on about. Maybe I will make a volume 2 to this. To sum up, the Jews are a threat, the races should be segregated, and we need to use violent means to cause change. Maybe one day we can reach this change. In the meantime, fuck the kikes for starting this and using Jewish tricks to subvert the world. Ideally, I can see them overthrown in this lif


End file.
